Storm Hawks Season 3 Episode 11 The Return of the Ultra Dudes
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Finn returns to the normal side to capture the Sergeant and Corporal from our last adventure only to team up with the Ultra Dudes against the Murk Raiders. i'm sorry i spelt Scabulous wrong. Thin Ultra DudexGirl Ultra Dude in this adventure.


Storm Hawks Season 3 Episode 11 The Return of the Ultra Dudes

Finn was patrolling the normal side of Atmos of Sergeant Blizzard and Corporal Shark when he saw the Murk Raider ship heading for the Wild West Terra.

"I best help them." Said Finn as he followed the Murk Raider Ship.

Soon Finn was at the Wild West Terra.

"Finn." Cried Chuckie and hugged Finn. "Missed you."

"I can see that Chuckie my man." Said Finn. "But my visit will only be temporary I'm after a Cyclonian Sergeant and Corporal and also the Murk Raiders are coming here."

"You again." Growled Captain Scabolous. "I am going to kill you this time without asking for last words."

"He's a Ultimate Guardian of Atmos not for you too do." Said the Big Ultra Dude.

"(Laughs) Nice try laddie." Cackled Scabolous.

"We're not lying…the Storm Hawks…..are Ultimate Guardians of Atmos while you are merely a….(gulp)…..pirate." said the Thin Ultra Dude trying to be brave.

"Nice try." Said the Girl Ultra Dude kindly. "Battle time."

"Eyeball you and the boys deal with the Riffraff and this time make sure no one lives." Ordered Scabolous.

"Yes Cap'n." replied Eyeball.

Meanwhile on the Far Side Aerrow, Piper, Junko, Stork and Radarr were scanning the Far Side once again for Cyclonis.

"A very big bleep coming from over there but I don't know if there's anything there." Admitted Aerrow.

"It's worth checking out Aerrow." Said Piper. "For all we know we might get lucky."

"We're doomed." Said Stork.

Soon they flew to where the big bleep came from to see 23 Cyclonian Battleships.

"Sorry I got us into a trap." Groaned Aerrow.

"It's ok." Said Piper. "Everyone used your own skills to deal with these Battleships."

"Got it." Said Junko.

(Radarr makes monkey noise)

And they all went to battle.

Meanwhile on the Normal Side of Atmos things were no better Finn and the Ultra Dudes were having trouble dealing with the Murk Raiders then Sergeant Blizzard and Corporal Shark appeared and tried to blast both Finn and the Murk Raiders.

"Crud can my day get any worse?" asked Finn.

"We're sure you can stop them both Finn get the Sergeant and the Corporal we're deal with the Murk Raiders." Called Chuckie and Finn nodded.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY THIS TIME STORM HAWK!" yelled Scabolous and flew after him.

"I'll stop him!" yelled the Thin Ultra Dude and flew after Scabolous.

"Oh no." cried the Girl Ultra Dude then she kicked some of the Murk Raiders off their feet.

"YOU WON'T STOP US THIS TIME!" yelled Eyeball then the Big Ultra Dude kicked him in the nuts.

"I'll call the Sky Knights." He told them as he cuffed Eyeball.

On the Far Side the Storm Hawks battled the Talon Battleships.

"19 down 4 to go." Said Stork.

Then Cyclonis appeared and she ordered the Talons attacked and flew off.

"We'll get Cyclonis next time." Said Junko and Radarr nodded.

"LIGHTNING STRIKE!" yelled Piper.

"HA!" yelled Aerrow and they blasted down all the Talons knocking them out on the Terra.

On the normal side.

"Cyclonis wants you Murk Raiders and Storm Hawks dead." Said Sergeant Blizzard.

"No one stops the Murk Raiders!" yelled Scabolous.

"SAYS YOU!" yelled Finn and blasted Scabolous's skimmer.

Scabolous jumped and grabbed Finn as his skimmer crashed into the Thin Ultra Dude's skimmer and the thin Ultra Dude was no where to be seen.

"Oh my gosh." Cried the Girl Ultra Dude with tears in her eyes.

Soon Finn battled Scabolous and made his Skimmer crash into the Switchblade Elite that Sergeant Blizzard was on.

"NO!" yelled Sergeant Blizzard.

"The moment of destruction is at hand." Said Corporal Shark.

"Oh really?" asked Finn as he threw Scabolous at Sergeant Blizzard and Corporal Shark then the Thin Ultra Dude appeared with his arm badly hurt but otherwise ok.

"I managed to get help." He said hugging the Girl Ultra Dude.

Then loads of Sky Knights came to arrest the Murk Raiders.

"They won't stay in jail long but good work rookies you are now a proper Sky Knight Squadron." Smiled Finn as the Murk Raiders and the two Cyclonians were taken to jail.

Later on the Far Side.

"Another mission complete." Smiled Finn. "Both Shark and Blizzard are behind bars."

"Good." Said Aerrow and Piper. "We're going to have our hands full for a while."

Fade Out


End file.
